


Dream as a Pathway to Friendship

by Satsu



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satsu/pseuds/Satsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both had the same dream, and they both met in the exact same moment when the dream ended. Does this dream will start a new kind of friendship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream as a Pathway to Friendship

_She was running. She didn’t know in what direction, but she was. The only sentences she could hear was “Run from this monster!” She didn’t question it even. She just ran, ran and ran through the silent, black path. She turned around and seeing that nobody was following her, she stopped and caught her breath. “What monster? Nobody is here… Besides me…” she looked around. She couldn’t see a thing besides the fog that was surrendering everything. “Where should I go?” she asked in a worried tone. Knowing that nobody will answer her, she just go through the same path._

_After a few minutes of walking, she started feeling uncomfortable. Something was telling her to run again, but she didn’t feel the strength to do so. “Why I’m so sleepy all of a sudden?” she asked. It was when she heard something. Like… wings? She looked at the sky, but she couldn’t see a thing. “Stupid fog…” she mumbled, hugging herself. “It’s so cold here…”_

_She turned around quickly when she heard another sound of wings. “Who’s there?” she asked, shaking. But nobody answered her. She started walking again, but it was her mistake. In one second, somebody flew to her, caught her arms and pick her. “Let me go!” she yelled trying to free herself. “I wouldn't do that~” she heard a male voice. She looked up again…_

***

The alarm clock rang loudly, waking Kotori up from her dream. Kotori turned off the alarm clock, rubbing her sleepy eyes. “What was that dream?” she asked herself. She would love to try to fall asleep once again, but she had to go to school. “Well… I guess that I will have to wait for the night…” with that, Kotori prepared herself for the school day, still thinking about her weird dream. "But... it's strange... Why him?"

***

“Hey, Kotori” Yuma started the conversation when the lunch break start. Kotori didn’t even look at Yuma. She was in her thoughts. “Kotori!” Yuma poked her on the arm a few times in a row. “Kotori!” he shouted, waving his hand in front of her face. Kotori blinked a couple of times. “Oh… Yuma…” she mumbled, confused. “Sorry… I didn’t notice you…”

“Kotori, what is wrong with you?” Yuma asked, worried. “I mean… You are so quiet today.” Kotori looked at the empty desk. “I just had a weird dream, that’s all.” she answered, still looking at the desk. Yuma noticing that she was staring at one point, look in this direction too. “Um… Kotori?”

“Yes?” she asked with no emotion in her voice whatsoever. “Why are you staring at Shinge- I mean, Vector’s desk?” Kotori shook her head quickly, waking up from another train of thoughts. “Seriously? I didn’t notice that it’s his desk.” she laughed nervously. Yuma crossed his arms. He didn’t like Kotori’s behavior at all. “Tell me about this dream.” he finally stated after a few minutes of silence. Before Kotori could open her mouth, two people walked next to their desk.

“It’s weird… I mean… Even if he would have dreams… He wouldn't speak about them. Especially to someone like Merag.” it was Nasch, who was talking with Durbe about something. Yuma and Kotori shut themselves up. “And you think that it is a thing to worry about?” Durbe asked. Nasch shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s Vector. Everything is possible. Even after the war.”

Kotori showed Yuma to stand up and she pointed at Nasch and Durbe. “Let’s go after them.” she whispered. Yuma nodded, and they both went after them.

“Did Merag told you about his dream?” Durbe asked. Nasch shook his head. “I asked her about it, but she refused to tell me anything.” Kotori stopped moving when she heard that. “Maybe…” she thought out loud. “Kotori?” Yuma said right before Kotori grabbed his hand and pulled him after her to the classroom.

“Kotori, what are you doing?!” Yuma shouted loudly. Durbe and Nasch turned around in their direction. “We will go visit Merag after lessons! We gotta prepare!” she stated, pulling Yuma after her. “You did notice them, right?” Nasch asked Durbe who just fixed his glasses and said nothing. Sure, he noticed them right of the bat, but something was telling him to ignore them.

***

The red crystal was dangling slightly on the edge of the cliff. The owner of it didn’t pay much attention to it. He was staring at the far away point, thinking about Merag’s words. “Me and caring?” he smirked at the thought. “Don’t make me laugh…”

Even thought he know that it was impossible for him to care about someone, it still was bothering him. Why does he helped someone in this dream? Especially her? And what if she was running from him? He closed his eyes, throwing the red crystal up and down until at some point he nearly let it go. In that moment, this dream flashed before him once again. He shook his head quickly. ‘Don’t think about it… Do not…’

***

“It was your idea to go visit her.” Yuma reminded Kotori, when the two of them were before Kamishiro’s house. “I know that…” she said, trying to hid her nervousness. She knocked on the door softly a few times. “I’m coming!” Merag shouted, hearing the knocking. She placed the book down on the table and went to the doors since nobody besides her was in it.

“Oh, Kotori, Yuma.” she smiled, seeing them. “It’s nice to see you two.”

Yuma waved cheerfully his hand to her and Kotori only smiled. “Come in, come in.” Merag invited them inside. “It’s nice to have someone in this house. It’s so silent without these morons. Do you want something to drink?” she asked, showing them the way to the living room. “Water please.” Yuma stated, plopping down on the couch.

As Merag went into the kitchen, Kotori walked after her. “Merag?” she started, not knowing exactly how to start this conversation. “Yes?” she asked, searching for the glass for Yuma. “Say… Do you know where Vector is?” Merag stopped her movements and turned to Kotori with serious expression. “What do you want from him?” Merag’s cheerful voice disappeared completely. This took Kotori off guard. She gulped, but decided to not back away in this moment.

“I have to speak with him.” she stated. Merag looked into her eyes suspiciously, but seeing the little glow of determination in her eyes, she just smiled lightly. After she filled the glass with water, she took out little red crystal from her pocket.

“What is this?” Kotori asked, when Merag gave her this crystal. “He’s in Barian World. You will have to search for him, but be careful.” Merag opened the portal for Kotori. “If you will think that you are in danger, just break this crystal in half. It will take you back to this house.”

Kotori nodded her head. “Thank you.” and with these words, she disappeared into the portal. Merag sighed as she went back into the living room where Yuma was looking at the book she was reading before. “There you go.” Merag placed the glass before Yuma. “Say…” she said while Yuma was drinking. “Did Kotori had dream today?”

“Actually… yes.” Yuma answered, placing the empty glass on the table. “Thank you for the water.” Merag just waved her hand, giving him a few minutes to think. “Her behavior was strange today. And when she mentioned this dream, she just stared at Vector’s desk for a few minutes. I don’t get it…” Yuma finally said, scratching the back of his neck. “But I heard from Nasch and Durbe that Vector had a dream too.”

Merag nodded her head, thinking about it. “Can you tell me about this dream? I think that Kotori won’t tell me about it…” Yuma looked at Merag with puppy dog eyes. She chuckled. “All right. But you have to promise, that you won’t tell anyone about it.” she winked. “I promise!” Yuma exclaimed.

***

“This place is weird…” Kotori mumbled, walking carefully through Barian world. Sure, she was here before, but she didn’t want to recall these memories. She wanted to toss them out of her mind, but it was harder than she thought. “Everything is red here…” Kotori looked at her crystal. “Can you guide me to him?” she asked, but the crystal didn’t move. She sighed, looking around.

“If I will be walking without knowing where I’m, then I will find him for sure…” she mumbled still looking around. After a few minutes of silence, she heard something. She stopped, but when she couldn’t notice anyone, she started walking again without looking what was in front of her. “Strange…” she whispered, taking another step.

***

“Stupid thoughts…” Vector groaned, throwing the red crystal even higher. When he did that, he saw something, or rather someone on the edge of the cliff in front of him. The cliff was far away from him, but he still could see little moving dot. “They will fall…” he said, nearly catching the red crystal. “Why should I care about them?” he asked, throwing the red crystal once again. Then, he noticed something. Green hair and the female school uniform. This time, he didn’t catch the crystal. It fell down, and scattered itself on the hard ground.

“Kotori…” he mumbled at the same moment, when she took one step too far. “Eh?” she noticed in the last moment, that there was no ground in front of her. “Help!” she screamed, trying to catch the edge of the cliff, but to no avail. She didn’t thought in that moment about the crystal that Merag gave her. She was screaming, fearing that she will die, but in one moment, she felt two strong grips on her shoulders. “Catch my arms you idiot!” she did it, closing looking down at the ground. Kotori felt how sweat was falling down from her forehead when she saw the sharp crystals below her.

“I… I…” she squeak at the thought that she could crash onto them. “No…” she was shivering right now. Vector took her in the place right in front of the Barian’s castle. It was the only place he knew that was without any cliffs. He landed with Kotori. Still feeling that she was shivering, he turned her around to him and asked. “You alright?”

Kotori didn’t answer. She just hugged him all of a sudden, too scared to speak. Vector was taken aback by that and was about to push her away, when he heard something. “Th-Thank you… I would die if you wouldn't help me…” she sobbed quietly. Vector was in this situation for the first time. Nobody ever thanked him for anything, especially for saving life. He hesitantly hugged her back, placing one hand on Kotori’s neck and started rubbing it with his fingers.

Kotori calmed down after a while, but she didn’t let him go. “You know? I didn’t expect that you will be nice to me.” Vector blinked a couple of times, didn’t know how react to this. “Thanks… I guess?” he said, confused. Kotori looked at him and smiled to him. “It’s strange that I had a dream similar to it…” she wanted to start a conversation as she let him go. “You had that dream too?” Vector asked. Everything was confusing to him right now. First of all, why does he even helped her, and second of all, why he was still with her? He should leave her alone right after he let her go. But the little annoying voice in the back of his head was telling him to do other things.

“It’s strange right? That two persons had the same dream… Well, maybe it was a little warning or something?” Kotori thought out loud, looking at the castle in front of her. “Maybe…” Vector sighed, catching himself looking at Kotori for too long. ‘What is wrong with me?’ he asked himself, closing his eyes and rubbing them. Kotori looked at Vector. It was her first time to see him that calm. And she had to admit that he was… kind cute in Barian form. She shook her head slightly, giggling quietly. “Say…” she reached her hand to him. When Vector opened his eyes, he just stared at her hand blankly. “Would you be so kind to show me the castle? It looks rather interesting.”

***

“I’m worried about her!” Yuma was walking from point A to B, nervous. “She’s went there a few hours ago…” Merag was observing him, couldn’t think of a way to calm him down somehow. “She will be alright, don’t you worry that much.” she said, trying to not show her nervousness too. Sure, she know that Kotori was a strong girl, but… She sighed. “Okay. We will go search for-”

“You seriously did it? An entire list of things that pisses you off about Nasch?” they heard Kotori’s voice from upstairs. Merag and Yuma walked to the point of the stairs when they could notice Kotori and Vector in the hallway. “If I’m not mistaken, I have a copy in my room…” Vector answered, pointing at the door to his room. “You are an idiot…” Kotori sighed, trying not to laugh. Vector crossed his arms. “Maybe… But I’m not as annoying as Nasch. Seriously! If you would be forced to live with him for a long time, you would understand me.” he pouted, rolling his eyes. Kotori covered her mouth.

“I’m not sure if he is that annoying.” Kotori said. “Yeah? Then let’s change places. I will live in your home for a week, and you will live here for a week.” Vector suggested, smirking lightly. “My parents won’t be at home for a week. Okay, I can do that, I guess. But don’t destroy my house.” she stated. Vector placed his hand on her shoulder. “Don’t you worry about it. For most of the time I will be observing you~” he leaned to her ear and whispered. “I want to see you mad at him~” after that, he opened the portal behind him. “Good luck with that~”

Kotori smiled, leaning against the wall. “We will see who will need luck.” with that, Merag and Yuma looked at each other with worried expressions. “I think we are in trouble.” Yuma mumbled as Merag nodded her head.

***

“Is this week over yet?” Yuma asked once again, looking at the clock. It was Sunday already and he couldn’t wait when the clock will show the 6:00 pm. It was when Kotori’s and Vector’s bet will end. “Maybe I should go check on her?” he thought out loud and without thinking about what he could see when he will appear there, he jumped off of the bed and walked to Kamishiro’s mansion. When he arrived there, he noticed Vector, who was standing in the front of the house.

Before he walked to him, he was grabbed by someone and pulled in the bushes. “Merag?” he questioned seeing not only her but also Durbe and Mizael. “Who the fuck thought that it will be a good idea to let Kotori stay at our house for the entire week?” Mizael asked, angry. “Not mine, I swear!” Yuma said quickly, scared of angry Mizael. “Is it… That bad?” Yuma stuttered, fearing for the worst. Merag and Durbe looked at each other. “Better see for yourself.” they said in unions, walking to the nearest window.

***

“Hey! And this place?! You think it will clean itself?!” Kotori yelled at Nasch, who was in the living room, cleaning the floor. He was silently praying for one thing. He wouldn't stand if someone would walk into this house right now. “Sorry!” he said quickly, grabbing the rag and heading to the place where Kotori was pointing at. “And better clean it good, not like the last time! Merag and I won’t be the only people who are cleaning here!”

It was when someone knocked on the door. Kotori headed to the front doors to open them and Nasch, seeing an opportunity to ran from this situation, toss the rag away and quickly tried to head upstairs, but to no avail. “And where do you think you are going?! Clean this up, right now!!!” he stopped in the middle of the stairs. He didn’t even turn to Kotori. He knew that she was pissed off.

“What the fuck is going on?” Vector breathed out, seeing how Nasch started cleaning once again. “I noticed that nobody, besides Merag and I was cleaning the house, so I though about a little plan. Since there is seven people in this house, in each day, someone else will be cleaning. With Alito, Gilag, Merag, Durbe and I wasn’t a problem, but Mizael and Nasch is a completely different story…” Kotori explained, observing every Nasch’s movement.

“So… This plan will stay even when you will leave the house?” Vector asked. He didn’t like the thought that he will have to clean the house. “I guess so, but if you want to… I can help you with it. It’s a huge house after all.” she suggested. Vector’s smirk returned onto his face almost immediately, after hearing that. “And by the way… Yuma is hiding in the bushes and is observing us right now.” Vector whispered, with this innocent voice of his.

***

“Why me?” Yuma whined, as Vector gave him the things for cleaning. “Now be a good boy and clean this mess.” he stated, didn’t hiding his huge smirk as he left poor Yuma alone.

“And who could say that it will be an easy job to live under the same roof with this asshole?” Kotori heard Vector’s voice as he went downstairs. Nasch was in the other room, so he didn’t hear that. “It’s not easy, I must admit.” she answered. Then, Vector did something, that she didn’t expect. He hugged her from behind and placed his head on her shoulder. “See? Told you so~” he chirped, smirking. “All right, I will back my words. Now I understand why you did this list.” she said, chuckling a little. “It wasn’t that hard to understand.” Vector let her go, and when he did that, Kotori turned around and kissed him on the cheek.

“Yes, but for now, let’s be friends, all right?” Kotori reached her hand to him like in the Barian world. Vector looked at her hand, with light pink cheeks. “A-All right.” he mumbled, shaking her hand while looking down. Kotori smiled. She didn’t let go of his hand. “Just smile, okay? And don’t think about the past.” she said, seeing in his eyes that something was bothering him. “I will try…” Vector whispered. Kotori smiled to him once again, hugging his arm gently, and placing her head on his shoulder. This time, Vector didn’t even think about pushing her away. He decided to enjoy her presence as long as he will can, trying to smile and forget about his past.


End file.
